Rooftop Rendezvous
by TheRedOwl
Summary: Yugi and Joey have just recently became friends and begin to start eating lunch together on top of the roof of their school.Things start off slow and the two learn a lot more about each other as each day passes. Summary to be edited as chapters update.
1. Day 1

Hello, I haven't actually written a fanfiction or anything for that matter for a number of years. I want to become a better writer so I might as well start now on this story. I'll try my best to make interesting even though even I'll admit I find this chapter a snoozer.

Constructive crit. is welcome in reviews! :)

----------

Yugi sat at his desk during the classes lunch break. He had found himself lost in a puzzle. His favorite past time during lunch breaks was allowing his brain to wrack at puzzles along with strengthening his skill. "Got it!" He exclaimed allowed with a look of satisfaction on his face. As he beamed down at his completed brain teaser a shadow fell over him and the desk. Looking up Yugi found it to be Joey. "Oh uh, Joey!" He greeted with a slight smile. It had only been not too long ago they had began their friendship. Joey was

"Hey Yugi." Joey answered looking past the boy at the puzzle with mild interest, only to dismiss it shortly after. "It's lunch y'know? Wanna go up on the roof and eat?" He asked straightforward getting past any small talk. They hadn't really talked much despite becoming 'friends'.

"Roof?" Yugi repeated with interest. He'd never been up on the roof. It was only in the classroom he spent his time. "Oh wow! Sure!" He grinned with delight.

Joey smirked at his eagerness. "Sheesh, it's just the roof." He nodded his head towards the door. "Now c'mon, let's go." He kept his grin and started walking off while Yugi put his stuff away and quickly ran after Joey who was already half way through the door. When they made it to the roof Yugi excitedly looked around. It was very basic, as was expected, but that didn't matter to Yugi. Being invited somewhere so seemingly exclusive was what was so exciting. It was finally happening! Yugi was making friends now."Yugi." Joey spoke to get Yugi's attention who was examining his lunch. He held a serious expression upon his face.

"What?" Yugi asked peering past his shrimp tempura to look at him. It was still a little unnerving when Joey sounded so ominously serious. It was not a real worry when Yugi knew how kind he could be.

"Y'know, I don't want that guy messing with you again." Joey matter of factly informed as he leaned over the edge of the building. Soon he was pulling out a cigarette from his jacket and a lighter from his pocket. Flicking the lighter to flame he brought it towards the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. After breathing in and making the ash at the end glow he continued as smoke left his mouth in the other direction away from Yugi. "If he messes with you tell me. Guys like him really piss me off." He informed Yugi while closing his eyes. People who were supposed to be respectable and really weren't the kind of people Joey hated.

Yugi smiled timidly towards his friend as he pushed his tempura around. "Thanks…" He murmured and looked up to give eye contact to his confident friend causing his own smile to strengthen a bit. He cleared his throat smelling the smoke in the air. He'd forgotten about Joey smoking. Before they were friends Yugi often passed Joey on the way to school who would lean up against a wall with one in his mouth while conversing with his gang. He was often called a delinquent but Yugi saw good in him, even back when Joey gave him a hard time for not growing up and being a man.

Joey dismissed the thanks finding it sufficient and left the subject and to eye the golden item hanging proudly around Yugi's neck instead. He took a drag from his cigarette obviously not planning to eating a meal and only dining on nicotine. "So this is that treasure, huh?" He questioned, squatting down to where Yugi sat on the ground at this point. "That thing I threw in the water was part of this?"

Yugi 's expression showed delight that Joey was showing such interest in something like his puzzle. "Yeah! Actually it is. I've had this for a long time and just finished it a when you gave me the final piece back." He beamed in a nearly overzealous manner that made Joey smirk. "It's really old and from Egypt and for whoever solved the puzzle would get a wish." He rambled aimlessly with enthusiasm.

"You solved it right? Well, yeah you did."Joey answered his own question not bothering to get into the vast details of what Yugi was blathering to him to about. The last part of the babble interested him. "So?" He interrupted him before he attempted to go on. Joey wasn't the best with manners himself.

Yugi quieted his talk, a small frown fell upon his face. Did he think it was dumb? "Oh I was just explaining…" He began but Joey only shook his head and flicked the remainder of his cigarette off the building.

"No, no I mean c'mon tell me what you wished for?" Joey gave a cheshire grin and stood up from his squat. "You can tell me." He was blunt as usual about it and after little thought made a guess. "A girlfriend?"

Yugi blushed at his wish for friends. He hadn't told anyone that. He packed his lunch away as he replied, giving up on the chance of actually eating it. "No! It's not that! I can't tell you!" he finally protested trying to laugh it off "then it wouldn't come true". He stood to his feet looking up at his friend. It was a lie of sorts as it already had came true.

Joey sighed giving a glance up at the sky from this answer Yugi gave him. "Right, well, tell me when it does?" Yugi simply nodded his head hesitantly. Boy this kid was meek. No one was any fun. The wish probably wouldn't even come true. None of his wishes ever did so why would anyone else? The lines of his mouth bent down to show a slight frown in disappointment for lack of granted wishes. Maybe Yugi's case would be different and it would come true.

"It's time to go."

"Huh?" Joey left his bitter feelings on wishes in his head and back to Yugi.

"It's time for class again." Yugi elaborated already ready to go. "Lunch was short, I had fun coming up here. Thanks for the invitation." He smiled to show his true thanks.

Joey shrugged as if this was hardly worth thanking him over. "No Prob, Yugi." Yugi really was a genuine person. It was obvious he was grateful for the offer. Pushing off the ledge to head to class Joey spoke up again. "..Hey, let's do this again. Hang up here. You're cool Yug."He pointed out to his short friend who only looked up at him wide eyed in surprise to being thought of as cool.

"Me?" Yugi answered in doubt. He knew he wasn't cool. That's why he didn't have hardly any friends to begin with. "I don't know about that…" His laugh was weak and still doubtful as he confided the obvious self confidence he lacked to Joey. They walked down the steps back down to the halls of the school. As they grew closer to class Joey's shoulder was tapped by a guy Yugi often saw him hang out with.

"C'mon Wheeler." He said nodding his head towards the opposite direction of class. "We got some things to discuss." The tall, brooding, obvious upperclassman didn't look too smart but Yugi was happy to continue on his way to class after Joey gave him a reassuring wave.

"See ya." He told Yugi with a slight smile of kindness then turned around with his hands in his disheveled uniform and walked down the hall with his "friend".


	2. Day 3

Chapter 2

I really want to complete this but I'm working on what will happen as it goes. Also, does anyone know how to edit a story's contents on here without actually reloading it or something? I see some glaring errors in the first chapter that remind me I need to proof read!

I know they are a bit different; there for, I tried to make it at least a little in character. That's always important to me when I read a fan fiction.

Day 3

As the days passed Yugi and Joey began spending their lunch time on the roof of the school. Today it was a cloudy windy day. The wind blowing harshly against them caused the two to sit behind the ledge of the wall to defend themselves from the gusts.

"It's going to rain. My grandpa heard it on the weather channel this morning." Yugi told his friend as he hesitantly opened his lunch. He looked up at the sky that seemed to be darkening by the moment while Joey shrugged off the statement.

"What's a little rain?" Joey retorted as if challenging the rain itself, daring it to let water pour on them. He watched Yugi with his lunch that was always nicely made. "Your mom really hooks you up with a lunch huh?" He asked, Joey himself as usual being empty handed.

Yugi smiled gingerly at Joey's cocky behavior towards the sky. "Yeah, I guess she does…"He answered looking towards him as if embarrassed his mom packed his lunches so neatly and delightful each day. Yugi had noticed as the days passed that Joey never or perhaps seldom had a lunch of his own to eat. He would only talk to Yugi and smoke a cigarette. "Why…don't you…" Yugi began hesitantly. He really didn't want to sound intrusive over Joey's own business but was merely curious.

Luckily Joey knew what the question was and seemed to not mind answering it. "My folks are divorced. My mom and sister live somewhere else and I live with my dad. Y'know, I don't really expect my dad to make my lunch for me. Gotta save money anyway." He explained as the wind gusted in a different direction and hit them with a reminding force. "It's no big deal; I guess I could buy lunch instead of cigarettes."His tone showed that this was hardly going to happen anytime soon.

Yugi listened quietly as Joey shared information about his family. "I'm sorry-" he began again.

Joey smiled at him as that annoying wind blew his hair in his vision. "C'mon what's to be sorry for Yugi, no worries?"

After a moment of silence Yugi nodded his head. "No worries." The boy repeated. "I live with my mom and my grandpa. My dad is away on business. He works for a company overseas." He slowly began eating his lunch feeling a bit lousy for always having his regardless while Joey lacked one.

"Your gramps owns the game shop right? Near the school; you mentioned something about that yesterday. I'm not surprised as long as I've seen you around in school you always were playing with brain teasers or something. I bet he gives you stuff all the time for free." Joey assumed as he wondered what perks there were to having your grandpa owns a game shop.

Yugi ate some of his lunch as Joey made assumptions. Nodding his head he agreed that grandpa did indeed own the game shop down the road. "Well..my grandpa likes me testing out games he-" He was cut off as a the sound of thunder made him jump. "Ah! I think we should go inside…"Yugi stood up quickly closing his lunch. Joey only grinned at his friend's fear.

"Nothing to be scared about Yugi." Joey persuaded him to sit back down even as the wind became more violent like the very darkening sky above them. "So you're friends with Téa right?" He asked with a big grin still on his face. Yugi looked at him oddly as this grin was unsettling.

Yugi cleared his throat."Yeah, she's a good friend of mine." He wouldn't go into detail that she was one of his only friends. He fumbled with his Egyptian treasure around his neck looking clearly shy about it.

"Ohoho Yug, you likin' Ms. Téa?" Joey elbowed him in the arm with sheer amusement. Téa was pretty hot and it only made sense that Yugi would like her. "I don't blame you or anything. " He leaned forward just after looking around as if someone would catch them. "Y'know I saw her underwear once!" He told the shorter boy with a mischievous grin just as a flash of lightning hit the sky above them.

Yugi's face did heat up, Téa was someone he did like very much. He didn't answer his question and only gave reaction to what he said afterwards. Sitting straight up in his seat he was wide eyed. "No you didn't!" He said with disbelief not even paying attention at this point to the bad summer weather they were being graced with.

"Yugi is this a face that would lie?" Joey gave a smile that was questionable when it came to that question. Yugi gave him another look of uncertainty that leaned towards the answer no, feeling Joey was a good person still. With that Joey only elaborated on how he actually was given the moment by Téa. "It was during the spring. Y'know during the spring fair? Tristan and me went into the class room and she was there leaning on a desk. I got dared Yug, I swear haha, I'm not lifting every girl's skirt." He defended himself just in case Yugi tried to pin him as that kind of guy.

Yugi tried to laugh at this but couldn't very well laugh at this happening to Téa. "I remember Téa mentioning something about that now that I recall!" He said with wide purple eyes.

"Yeahhh Téa packs a punch when it comes to punishments." Joey laughed under his breath recalling the abuse she gave him shortly after his juvenile shenanigans. "Anyway, it was pretty worth it Yugi. Sorry you missed out pal."

Blushing Yugi shrugged an arm. "Well, that's okay I guess." He said breathing in sharply while thinking about Téa and how that was just too bad he missed out but had to stop with his thoughts what with Joey just staring at him with this smirk on his face.

The weather grew tired of the two ignoring it as the wind grew increasingly worse and what seemed liked the storm of the century was about to begin. The rain finally came like a wall of water soaking them within the first few moments the rain began to fall. They both let out a cry in protest only to scurry into the building to dryer shelter. "I knew it was going to get bad." Yugi grumbled feeling the cold air conditioner send chills down his spine. It was freezing inside when one was soaked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would get to raining THAT fast." Joey apologized with slight sincerity. "I guess we'll get to class then. Have a good weekend by the way."

"Yeah, you too."


End file.
